


Dude, You're So Weird

by XDemented_SacrificeX



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Kissing, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Depression, Drunken Confessions, Falling In Love, First Love, Gay, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, New Year's Kiss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Unrequited Love, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDemented_SacrificeX/pseuds/XDemented_SacrificeX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rigby decides that it's time for him to start anew, so he gets a job. Writing being Rigby's passion and profession, he thinks it'd be best to work for a writing and publishing company. It all goes good for Rigby at first, that is until famous author, Mordecai, catches his eye... And maybe even his heart. The two become close friends, but Rigby cannot live with this unrequited love any longer. After one hardcore party, will things change for Rigby and his best friend forever?</p>
<p>(Everyone is a human in this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, You're So Weird

**Rigby's POV**

Sometimes living alone in this God forsaken, possibly haunted house can get pretty darn scary. I try to move, but I'm not the  _best_ with keeping money at bay, you know? When Chad comes over, he just says I'm paranoid, but I couldn't give two shits about paranoia. Although, he has suggested that I should move in with him, but I rather not. I don't want to be burden in his life. I mean, he's put up with me for three years straight, which is very surprising since I'm a handful of a friend, but living with him? I'll be kicked out within a week.

"Rigby!"

I looked at my front door, which Chad just happened to barge in through, causing me to sigh because I know that I'm going to have to fix it later. "Chad, if I've told you once, than I've told you a hundred times... That's breaking and entering." I hissed. Chad giggled a little and jumped down onto the couch next to me. I set the book I was reading down and gave him my full attention. "What is it this time?" I asked. Chad smiled and shoved a piece of paper into my hands. "Wanna go?" He asked. I raised a questioning brow at him and looked down at the letter, reading it over a few times. "Now hiring..? Dude, do you know how hard it is to get into this place? The Park is, like, one top notch company-"

"Don't you think I know that? Rigby, you write books all the time! Don't you think this would be a totally badass job for you to have?!" Chad interrupted, placing his hands on my shoulders. I backed up a bit, trying to keep our faces as far away as possible. "Yeah, but my books aren't really for anyone else to read-"

"Bullshit! I read them all the time! Come on! I could be your secretary... Ooo! Your sexy secretary; you know the ones that always wear their uniforms really tight, have their hair in buns, and wear those rectangular looking glasses?"

I stared at Chad in confusion and smacked my hand onto my forehead, lazily dragging it down my face. "Chad... You're a boy." I mumbled. Chad frowned and punched me playfully on the arm. "I know that, dumbass! I'm messing with you." He snapped. I rolled my eyes and looked down at the note. I contemplated the thought on working at The Park.

The Park is run by a guy named Benson, but his boss is Pops, whose dad actually owns the place. Most books are published from the people working in that HUGE office building. I swear, the building is like fifteen stories high- maybe even more! It'd be a dream come true to work there, but I don't really want my short little stories to try and get published for thousands of people to read. Most of the things I write happen to be very personal, since my life hasn't been all that great.

I sighed and looked up at Chad, who had big pleading eyes. I glared at him, then looked back down at the paper in my hands. "Fine, I'll-"

"Yay! This is going to be such an adventure! I can't wait! Oh! I have to go call my mom and brag about this! Thank you, Rigby, you won't regret it!" With that said, Chad was out the door faster than he came in. I huffed and grumbled, "I better not."

* * *

All good things come to an end, right? Isn't that the saying?

I felt my heart pick up it's pace as I stared up at the tall building before me.

This is it... The moment  _Chad_ has been waiting for. To be honest, we actually got the job and now it's our first day here. I'm scared as hell! Benson, my boss, told me that he already read one of my books, which Chad suggested. He also said that he got one of his best employees to read it, and now I have to meet up with him today to discuss a few things about it. Honestly, I should try and convince them not to publish it, but I'm small and scrawny, so I most likely can't do a damn thing about it.

"You ready, Rigby?" Chad spoke up. I glared at him. "Tell me again how you got me to agree to this?" I snapped. Chad smiled and rocked back and forth on his heels. "Because you love me unconditionally." He said. I looked back up at the building and hummed an  _mhmm,_ rolling my eyes afterwards.

We stepped inside the building and gawked at how fancy it looked. People were rushing all around and stacking papers, etc. "Ah, you must be Rigby and Chad. I'm Margaret! Benson's secretary." A red haired girl said as she approached us with a kind smile on her face. Chad nudged me in my side and leaned over to whisper, "See? A secretary! And she's sexy!" Chad exclaimed. I chuckled lightly and rolled my eyes, then extended my hand out for Margaret to shake. "Yes, that's us. It's nice to meet you." I said. Margaret smiled and shook my hand. "Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Mr. Rigby. This way, please. Benson has instructed me to take you to Mordecai." She said. I raised a brow and let go of her hand. "Um, who?" I asked. Margaret just giggled and started walking. "You'll see. Mordecai is our best employee here! Here's very handsome and generous. I'm sure you'll grow to love him in no time!" She chirped. I nodded slowly and followed as we entered the elevator. Margaret pressed a button and the doors closed. "So, Rigby... Chad... How old are you two?"

"I'm twenty years old," I replied.

"Nineteen," Chad said with a small smile on his face. 

Margaret smiled big and nodded. Suddenly, the elevator stopped and the doors opened up, but we weren't on our floor. A slightly tall man with blue hair and black ends stepped into the elevator. Margaret's face lit up at the sight and she giggled. "Well, we were just talking about you, Mr. Cool!" She said. The man smiled and stood by her side, watching as the doors closed. He was holding a familiar book his hands... My book.

My eyes widened and I quickly looked away, already beginning to feel very nervous and self conscious... Oddly.

"Guys, this is Mordecai. The one I was telling you about-"

"Margaret, what did I say about you talking about me behind my back... You know how much that flatters me," the man smirked. Margaret rolled her eyes playfully and pointed at me and Chad. "This is Rigby and Chad. Our new employees."

Mordecai nodded, as if he didn't care, but immediately snapped his attention towards me. "Wait, Rigby?" He asked. I nodded slowly and watched as the sides of his mouth twitched up into a kind smile. "We have  _a lot_ to discuss, my friend!" He exclaimed. The elevator doors opened up and Mordecai immediately grabbed my hand. "Haha! Let's go!" He yelled, pulling me out of the elevator. "Uh.. So, I guess I'll just show Chad around, yeah? Have fun!" Margaret called out.

Mordecai dragged me into a room and closed the door. I looked around and saw the name tag on the desk, which was his. This must be his office.

"I really enjoyed your book, Rigby." Mordecai spoke up. I turned around to face him with a confused expression on my face. "You did..?" I asked. Mordecai nodded and sat on top of his desk, flipping through some of the pages in the book. "It's got such an interesting plot, and a very deep ending. You've got a talent, you know? How do you come up with stuff like this?" He asked absentmindedly. I blushed slightly and looked away, fiddling with my thumbs nervously. "Please... You're the famous author here, not me-"

"But I can make you a famous author! We can go far together, kid!" Mordecai interrupted, shutting the book and smiling big at me. I looked up at him and couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "So, how do you do it? Where do you get your inspiration from?""

I rubbed on my arm, "the books are based off my life and feelings, I guess... Like my own personal diary."

Mordecai's smile faded. "Oh... But," he frowned. " _This_ book was very depressing... Are you okay?"

I shrugged and looked around his office. "You can say that," I sighed. 

Mordecai nodded, deciding that it'd be better not to ask anymore questions about what was going on with me at the moment. "So, Rigby... Tell me about yourself." He said, sitting Indian style on his desk. I chewed on my bottom lip and approached a picture on a shelf of Margaret and Mordecai together. "Well, what do you wanna know?" I asked. Mordecai thought for a moment and shrugged. "Oh, I dunno. Favorite color, drink, food, your age, life goals. Are you in a relationship? Do you like to drink alcohol? Stuff like that, I guess."

"Brown, Dr. Pepper, meatball subs, twenty years old, and I have many life goals. Relationship? No. Do I drink? Occasionally."

Mordecai chuckled lightly. "You're a very straightforward guy, I'll give you that." He said. I looked at him and raised a questioning brow. "What about you,  _Mr. Cool?"_ I smirked a little. "You want me to answer the same questions?" Mordecai asked.

"Whatever you want."

"Alright than. My favorite color is blue, I like Mountain Dew, grilled cheese, I'm twenty years old as well, and my life goal is to have one of my books turned into a movie."

"Sounds interesting. What about the other two questions?"

"Oh! Am I in a relationship? Um... If you count having that hot, red haired secretary girl up your ass 24/7, than yes-"

"Wait, what..?" I snickered a little.

Mordecai shook his hands in front of me defensively and quickly shook his head. "Whoa! No, no, no! That is  _not_ what I meant!" He exclaimed. I burst into a fit of laughter, earning a smile from Mordecai in return. "Heh... I like you already, Rigby. You're funny." He said. I blushed lightly and smiled back. "So, do you drink?" I asked, hoping to change the awkward subject. _  
_

"Yes, I do. I should take you out partying one day. You look like the type of person who needs to loosen up a bit, you know? What do ya say?"

I shrugged and absentmindedly picked at my fingernails. "I don't care. I'm not really the type of guy who likes big crowds or anything." I muttered. Mordecai hopped off his desk and crossed his arms. "Well, if you're going to be a famous author, than you'll have to get used to it." He said. I looked up at him and gulped. "Um... Are you actually going to publish my book?" I asked slowly. Mordecai smiled big and nodded. "Yeah!"

"Why..?"

"Pfft. Why not?"

The sides of my mouth twitched into a small smile. Mordecai is actually kind of sweet. I would have assumed that him being such a famous author and stuff, than he'd be a big asshole... But he's not.

"You okay, Rigby?" Mordecai asked, giving me a concerned look. I nodded slowly and looked into his eyes. "Yes, I'm fine." I assured him. Mordecai smiled once again and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close to him. "Trust me, dude. Stick with me and you'll do just fine!" He chuckled. I playfully rolled my eyes and nudged myself off of him. "Can't wait," I muttered. Mordecai smiled kindly at me and looked back down at my book.

I think I could get used to Mordecai.


End file.
